


Fragment Sweets

by Firehedgehog



Series: CodeVerse [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Codeverse, Regret, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He died, he fell. Candy had a lot of regrets on the choices he made.One-shot from The Codeverse
Series: CodeVerse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611211
Kudos: 12





	Fragment Sweets

He was falling...

Never ending darkness...

It was soothing.

No more anger.

No more hatred.

No more wishing pain on others.

Just never ending darkness.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed his brother.

Yet in this endless place he could only think.

Why...

Why had he been so angry in the first place?

Sure people liked to eat his AU.

But they had always greeted him with a smile, even the Error.

They had actually liked him.

Why hadn’t he seen it.

Strange how Death had changed how he saw things.

‘ _And now I can’t change anything’_ he thought sadly.

At least it had been a good end.

He fell deeper and deeper.

Dreams of his brother plagued him, realizing now he’d doomed his AU when he left.

He was a horrible brother.

‘ _I’m guess I’m the idiot not Ink’_ Candy thought with a broken laugh.

He wanted to go back, treat Papyrus better.

Be a good Brother.

Something he had lost track of.

The darkness seemed to brighten, he wondered if the last spark of himself was finally fading as he knew he had dusted.

_Live..._

“Fate?” he asked.

“Oof,” he said, as he landed in something wet and cold.

He sat up in shock.

“Water?’ he said looking around, in a forest but with a town nearby.

Bewildered he climbed out of the water, and not caring he was soaking wet and he started walking towards civilization.

As he walked, he checked the few multiverse codes he knew how to read.

“This.. this is impossible,” Candy cried.

This wasn’t his multiverse.

It was a multiverse, where Candy tale was long gone, but the codes said the survivor were on this AU.

“Papayrus is here..” he whispered seeing his brothers alternate here.

Where was he?

Frantic searching and scanning codes made him wince, the Candy here had bought time for Papayrus and the others to escape there AU’s end.

The Candy here was dead.

Apparently his counterpart has sacrificed himself to give most of his AU time to evacuate.

“Wait... there’s code missing!” he said bewildered.

Where was the code for a creator god or a destroyer?

Ink existed, and so did Error.. but they were coded as normal monsters.

AU’s appeared at there own pace here, and there were no copies.

He was jealous of this multiverses Candy, they’d died saving everyone where he had doomed his AU.

If only he was that Candy.

Suddenly the world seemed to wobble.

No.. he was falling unconsciousness.

 _To Forget?_ Fate whispered.

‘As long as I can be with Papyrus’ he thought.

OoOoO

He woke to sobbing.

He blinked.

He was exhausted.

“Brother...” a voice sobbed, someone was clutching his hand.

There was a tall skeleton by his side, magic tainted tears slipping down his face.

“Do... I know you?” he asked feeling worried.

“Don’t worry Sans, I’m your brother Papayrus,” the skeleton said with a smile.

“Papyrus...” he said.

“Our friends call you Candy,” Papyrus said softly.

“Why are you so sad?” he asked.

“Because we all thought you dead and lost to the void brother, amnesia is better then loosing you entirely,” Papyrus said, and hugged him, Candy hugged back.

And knew without a doubt, that he would be happy.


End file.
